Yellow Vs Green2
by ApolloIV
Summary: Trust me, if you read this, you will never look at Red Vs Blue stories ever again. It will make you pee your pants, if you have a weak blatter. Disturbing, thy name is SDDFOB
1. Blowin' stuff up

Sir-dik-dik is on spring break and I'm bored. I' m going to be putting a lot of YVG up so review you sick bastards. So here it is the first chapter to YVG2, Blowing stuff up.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything and if a person sounds like you, stop watching the OC.

Halo everybody nice to meet you sorry for the pun, I couldn't resist. Now for the main attraction, me going on about my life in about a few words. They say that a picture is only worth a thousand words, looks at first gig, but this is worth maybe twenty. Yes I have a band called Killer7 and the first song we did was called "Your Lucks up" and it was a hit with the crowd. We then made a nice payday and were asked to open up at house of blues and I'm excited. I'm not telling who it is because you all would call me a lucky SOB. But life rocks and I plan to write on how we did in a chapter or two. Masterbeef these chapters will be more regular and… that's about it. Note I will use weapons from Halo2 and Unreal Championship. So here it is, drenched in My Chemical Romance juice, Blowing stuff up.

The two teams transported to their bases and looked at each other.

"The first team to totally kill the other team wins." SDD announced over the microphone.

"Holy beep, we don't respond till after the match so we have to stay alive longer and those mother beepers have a one-eyed sniper." Soul Brotha' complained.

"That sounds like an advantage to me." Master Baiter looked at him.

"Those lucky son of a gun never misses. The scary thing is that he snipes with his blind eye." Tayter's normal personality came out; "Oh I mean we should fling roses at them."

The Green base was filled with commotion as Super Size me was choked because he said "like us," in a sentence.

"If I ever find the person that made up that joke I swear I will kill him." Mendez let go of Super Size me. After an over dramatic pause a bullet rang through and killed T-bone. Blood covers the floor as they took out their weapons, this meant war. But before anyone ever moved, a large tank waited outside for the green team piloted by none other than Mr. Explosives. He shot a cannon shot but the glass didn't shatter.

"Damn, that's some glass." Why Bother I'm Blind taped on it and waved to Mr. Explosives. Shot another blast and still nothing happened. The Green team then ran to the entrance tunnel to their base and planned their next move.

"I will kill him because he has the same tank as us." Mendez took out a rocket launcher and mounted it on his shoulder and before Mr. Explosives could fire away he was killed. Tank parts flew all over the arena as something very odd happened.

In the both

"Are you every going to do something then play Sims2?" Asked Masterbeef as he played Runescape.

"Yes, I'm playing Half-life2." SDD looked happily as he used the physics engine to kill more aliens with an exploding barrel and an assault riffle.

"That was totally a waste of time, you should be using your mind to solve puzzles and become one with the dark side." ATR proudly pumped her fist in the air. CAUTION! READING THIS NEXT LINE WILL SPOIL KOTOR2 IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED IT DO NOT READ THIS. I HATE CAPS LOCK.

"Atton is sent to kill you and the evil old women is using you." SDD said smiling.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo eieoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooeieioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." She screamed in horror know knowing the ending of KOTOR2 not playing it.

"There went thirty-two hours of your life." Masterbeef slowly drank his cup of cheese Coke that I don't own.

"I like Halo2 a lot." SDD said playing Half-life2 neither of witch he owns.

"Is this whole line going to be advertisements and disclaimers?" ATR asked.

"No, I just like to do this when I run out of insane things to say." SDD finally turned off his computer and pops in Masterbeef's game. "What is this again?" asked a confused SDD.

"Something more addictive then cheese and Meatwad rolled into a ball and then put into a throne of beef." Masterbeef looked at his last review.

"Never ever say that again." ATR used force persuade.

"I will never say 'that' again." Masterbeef acted like a puppet.

"Not that, my kingdom of beef." She said using force think about it.

Back on the battlefield,

Farmboy took out his pitchfork and started to hit bullets back at people killing them. The first few bullets bounced from Monkey girl's SMG and then hit Stranger killing him. Mendez came flying by on a ghost when Leon jumped on and stuck a plasma grenade on his head and did a back flip off the ghost.

"You have the same blue thing on your head as us." Mendez then got the frontal explosion of a plasma grenade on his head and then died.

"You were a lot harder to kill the game." Leon took the ghost killing everyone but two people, Patches and Why bother I'm Blind. A second later a flash of lightning hit Soul Brotha' in he head killing him.

"Head Shot!" A voice from above announced.

"I didn't know God recommended violence?" Asked a confused Master Baiter. But then another flash of lightning hit him in the head and as you guessed killed off another one off another Yellow member.

"Multi-kill!" The voice announced. Leon then saw Patches regenerating his wounds and talking to his pet that wasn't really there. Leon whipped out his energy sword and lurched forward but all that did was leave him vulnerable for a lightning gunshot. He was shot the first in the back, not killing him, but then he shook off the second shot with his energy sword. He then shoved the blade through Why Bother I'm Blind's chest killing him. Leon started to dance but he got a sniper rifle bullet to the head. The match would have been over but they forgot one person… Gyra, the person suppose to guard the wall was now flying over Sidewinder in a Banshee. He turned on the thrusters and charged towards him but missed. The impact shot Gyra out but he stuck a plasma grenade on the ship and tricked Patches to fall to getting into it. He turned it around to have it explode for the grenade and already caused damage thus ending the match.

"Winner." A cool voice from above told them.

"Hey buddy I got the announcing job here." The voice from UT had a verbal fight.

"Right hook!"

"Kick to the balls.

"Hey I don't have balls."

"And I don't have legs."

"Two people…" but before the voice from Xplay could finish he was shot and not to be heard from again.

In the both

"So can we leave this place?" asked ATR, "I'm freezing my ass off here."

"We would, but Masterbeef would kill and so for this I will have a long CTF match here for the next few chapters and he will be happy." SDD finished Masterbeef's sentence before he could start it.

"Play Rune Scape and be cool, stay in school." Masterbeef yelled in the mike.

"Whatever drugs your on, I want." SDD looked at him for the stay in school part. Just then a young girl with many bunnies and three personalities walked in. Who could it be, does it matter really, or will she kill off one of our casting crew, find out in the next chapter?

The end to the first chapter, did I blow up enough stuff? If not here are some games you should play, Mercenaries, Halo2, Half-life2 and Doom3. Also in April please read Masterbeef's new story no word on a title yet. So until next time please read my other action stories and continue to R&R please.

PS on a story? Masterbeef and anybody that plays Rune Scape please find us, I am Bard Wesker, and yes I know I forgot my password for DragonHunt. MB is GameOver21.


	2. The bunnies from Hell

Sir-dik-dik is writing more pointless crap.

I had a lot of positive response on the last chapter so here is the next chapter.

Yellow Vs Green will kill all of you noobs!

Yes it is I again writing more confusing crap that will make you go gross or LYAO in the progress. I just bought the Coheed and Cambria DVD and it rocks. It has them… oh wait you don't care, okay. To a few people I want to address first is Mobful CD, Man your stories rock seriously, better than this, thanks for the support. To White Elite, Master Baiter isn't nasty if you read the first YVG, for one thing they are spelled different and the nasty one is spelled as one word. To Touchofok, if that is your name, I wasn't mad it was just a misunderstanding of the review that I wasn't mad at I just thought you thought my story sucked. I didn't know that you liked it ! Okay just read some more. To Masterbeef, a few things I have to say, Please give me an idea for the next chapter, I'm really out of what I'm going to do. To Yumiko The Hell Bunny slayer, I'm sorry if you get offended by me putting you in but I thought your character would be a good kick in the balls to the rest of them. Disclaimer, I don't own Halo, or do I…

Chapter2, Bunnies from HELL

Masterbeef looked at the chick with all the bunnies in a cage and tried to pet them but then it tried to eat him whole.

"Holy beep your bunny almost ate me… awesome." He looked at them as their mouth bleed with hunger as they tried to eat them again.

"Fool, these things could kill you, very slowly and it will eat you alive." She petted the now sane bunnies then they turned evil after it saw SDD.

"As long as you keep it as far as you can away from me." SDD sat down and started to play Half-life2 again. She then took out one of the bunnies and threw it at SDD's crotch and it tried to eat his manhood. Luckily he was wearing armor so he threw it off him and it retreated back to its cage.

"Cool, another women that might know something intellectual and maybe she could solve some puzzles." ATR looked hopeful at the chick but she said, "Sorry but I like anime." She turned to an anime character of your choice. ATR then got out her lightsaber and beat the hell out of a lose bunny that tried to eat SDD again.

"So why do you want to broadcast?" Asked SDD sill holding a shotgun at the cage of bunnies.

"Cause Know your Stars is having problems getting a new character come on. We used all the willing volunteers and now were having to fight against copy right laws and Master Chief's agent." She sat down and began to play Halo2 on Xbox live that popped out of no where.

To the real reason you are reading this, The Yellow team.

"So when can I blow so more stuff up?" He looked around for a rocket launcher but all he found was a few sticks and a SMG. He picked up the SMG and shot the window around them making it fall in a fashionable way while Monkey Girl reloaded her banana cannon. All of a sudden a flag fell on top of her making her mad. The flag was yellow and then she shot it and it flew out their base. Mr. Explosives clapped his hands as the banana that was really a rocket exploded.

"First person to successfully cap three flags wins the first round, of three, for CTF! Ow oh my god the thing took a piss on my laptop! Die you bunny bastards" SDD then phased off the mike as everyone looked in shock except Mendez because he had only one eye so it was hard to look shocked with one eye. They all jumped out of their respected bases and ran after each other. Soul Brotha' jumped in a ghost and tried to run Farm boy over on the iced over lake but farm boy slipped and ducked under the ghost wings and latched on with his pitchfork of doom. He was drug around the ice until he climbed over and kicked Soul Brotha' out but Why Bother I'm Blind shot a sniper riffle bullet and hit his own team mate and killed him.

At the Green Base

The team prepared for the next assault this time they were ready. Mendez, Patches and T-bone manned a rocket shooting Warthog. Super Size Me got to drive because of what happened last time, look at YVG why don't you, and T-bone got the rocket launcher on the off road vehicle. Mendez was about to get in but he pointed his finger towards the door and got ran over.

"Holy beep dude we ran over Mendez, he's going to be pissed." T-bone pointed out. Mendez responded and called them over and T-bone jumped and shot a rocket at him and killed Mendez, again. When he responded a second time he just jumped into the Warthog and they drove around their base but two people waited for them.

In the Yellow base.

"We got to think of a new plan." Leon huddled with his teammates.

"That's incorrect grammar." Stranger spitted onto the ground. "I have a plan if you're willing to listen." He loaded his crossbow with fuzzles and chip punks.

"So what is it, if it involves me running out there naked it's too late cause My Closet is my Home is dead." Leon shivered thinking about the plan.

"No… but it does involve Gyra being distraction." Stranger looked at Gyra but he was ready for this.

"No beeping way in hell am I doing that again even if you gave me money." He crossed his arms.

"I got some YU-GI-OH cards." Stranger wagged them in front of him and then he agreed to do it. "I need you to go to the front of their base and try to kill as many of them as you can without directing attention towards me okay?" Stranger asked the zit faced Spartan.

"Yes sir, but I don't think that I will get the flag before you even get near It." as he wiped out an energy sword.

"Is that plastic?" Asked Leon as he touched it. "Oh my God it is, and it vibrates. Do you use it at night? Christ are you some kind of freak. You would be a Super Freak but a dead man would sue you." Leon fell over laughing putting in a disclaimer. Gyra just started to cry when he was pulled out of the base and then was jumped by a bunny, but how did they get out?

In the booth

"I think your bunnies are getting a little frisky in there." ATR looked at the bunnies as they made love.

"Bunnies, SDD." All the bunnies put away their "weapons" and snarled at SDD.

"What do they have against me?" Asked confused and feeling unloved.

"Nothing, they just don't like sin death or the devil." She told him petting the bunnies.

"What, my name stands for Sir-dik-dik not sin, death, devil. Your bunnies need to enter the kingdom of beef." SDD slapped himself for saying the last part.

"See you cannot resist the power of BEEF and the skirt." MB hugged one of the bunnies but let it down.

"Well what can I do to make them like me?" he asked laying on the nice couch.

"For one we could let them out to play or something." Yumiko opened the cage. That gave SDD an idea that the fighting might kill them but before he could say anything a bunny pissed on Half-life2. "OH NO YOU DIDN"T PEE ON THE GAME I'VE SPENT TWENTY TWO HOURS PLAYING!" SDD screamed as the bunnies were let out.

"See if you were to join the magically kingdom of beef your Half-life wouldn't be a quarter life." MB laughed as ATR questioned him,

"What happens when it rains, and then it smells at night unless you sleep in a meat locker but I don't like the cold." She scratched her chin as MB rubbed his head at the incompetence of the people around him. What a bunch of freaks to the king of all meat and cheese.

The end of chapter2! Eat that and smoke, not in that order.


	3. Sir, you are UGLY

Yes it is finally here! Another chapter to YVG2 now with the blood of kittens.

Yes it was not dead and the next update will be much sooner cause I am soon to be out of school! In three more weeks I will have summer to swim, write and play video games! Yes YVG2 will be done finished over the summer but who says SDDFOB doesn't have another story up his sleeves like Pink VS Purple! New Halo Maps should be out soon and I will try to incorporate them into the story after the CTF match so don't complain Masterbeef cause they are bringing back SIDEWINDER! They must of read the story! Now on with the bashing of my characters and the now over plentiful amount of host. Hint, two of them are leaving to make room for the new ones but don't worry they will be back. I will still refereed to as SDD in this story so don't worry I won't ever make my name longer than it is now. Disclaimer, Halo is something I don't own like my soul. And if you act like these people in real life go jump off a cliff. If you have a relative that is dead and acted exactly like these people I'm suing of plagiarism and then throw him off a cliff so I can take is dead insurance. Yes I need money that bad.

Chapter three, You are UGLY!

"Holly crap I think I just soiled my pants!" Surprised Mendez shouted as they stopped trying not to hit the person in front of them.

"Oh my god I forgot this was Halo!" Soul Brother just ran over the dude and drove off.

"Not so fast 'homei'" Gyra jumped from the air with his rubber energy sword and bounced it off of Soul Brotha's head.

"Homei, man I ain't your homei." He took out his SMG and did a drive by as they crossed the icy pound that rested in the middle of the level.

"Stop there or die." Monkey Girl took out the banana cannon. They stopped there and held their hands up. "You weren't suppose to stop!" She sounded especially annoyed today.

"Oh okay we'll be on our way then." Soul Brotha' peeled out and Monkey Girl shot a banana at the warthog. It latched on; and the tip flashed red.

"Hey, you weren't suppose to shot…" Soul Brotha' started to complain but before he could finish the banana exploded and all three of its passengers were killed. Mr. Explosives clapped his hands in joy of an explosion.

"Do it again, do it again!" He begged.

"You see that dude trying to be sneaky, blow him to hell!" She handed him the cannon and he took a good shot at T-bone and killed him.

"I love you!" Mr. Explosives hugged Monkey Girl but she just slapped him with the back of the cannon on his head and he passed out.

In the both; the place where stupid and retarded stuff happens.

"Your bunnies took a wee on my computer!" SDD looked at the bunnies as they acted like good angles and then they bit him again. "Dirty little…" He took a SMG and blasted the bunnies back to well… hell.

"Security!" Yumiko shouted and PAC Man gangsters took him out of the studio.

"You won't get any ratings without me." Then SDD took out a small paper cutout and dangled it in front of the pizza like hero.

"A ghost… I hate red ghost… no dots! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO takes breath OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO another breath OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." The PAC man exploded and many little pixels flew all over the studio.

"Now that was just random." ATR got to the ending of KOTOR2, "Oh yhea the PAC man thing was odd too." She took a sip of coffee and passed out from the suck that KOTOR2 ending put out.

"Do we have any cheese?" Masterbeef asked SDD.

"I think we have some dairy cheese in the fridge." SDD got up and went to the fridge and found a letter.

"Hello SDD and the freaks you hang out with I took another shift and I have to leave see you later.

Snickers

Alice the Raven or ATR for the retarded.

"Snickers, she must have been hungry." SDD threw the letter in the trash and brought it out to fin Masterbeef talking to Jar-Jar.

"Hi, me's a Jar-Jar Binks!" He smiled

"YOU'SE A GOIN' DIE!" SDD took out a rocket launcher and blasted Jar-Jar threw a window. "Did I mention I don't own Star Wars and Episode3 better not suck!" He threw it out of a window on top of Jar-Jar's chest.

"You fool he was going to build my kingdom of Beef. It shall be built." MB sat there pouting.

"Why don't you just make Sidewinder your kingdom?" SDD asked.

"Yes… yes… that is what I shall do. Now all we need is to think of some kind of a plot." He scratched his chin and looked at SDD. That both laughed an evil laugh.

"Um, it won't work." Yumiko told them holding her evil bunnies.

"Did we ask you." Masterbeef looked at her and then there was a knock at the door.

"Do you get guest regularly?" Yumiko complained some more.

Mendez, yes this is whole part is dedicated to him.

He woke up in the snowy banks around the level and noticed that all he had was a plasma pistol.

"This is craptastic." He slowly walked across the snow when someone called him.

"Hello stranger, you are UGLY!" He laughed.

"Sorry, I'm Mendez." He walked over to the man. He was covered in a trench coat and his face was wrapped in a purple scarf. He opened his trench coat.

"WOW, I'm not interested in that at this time." Mendez covered his eyes.

"Not me, look what's in the trench coat." The man sighed.

"I don't want to see your weenie!" He fell over in a little ball and had childhood memories of being at never land ranch.

"Stranger I'm trying to sell you a gun." He threw down three guns, a waster pistol and a plasma rifle.

"What's so special about these guns?" Mendez looked at the selection with a smirk.

"Ah, they are two 'special' guns. The first one is a simple water gun right? Wrong, it drops atom bombs. The second looks like plasma rifle right? Wrong, it is a scarab gun, it will kill everyone. All at the convenient price of YOUR SOUL!" He chuckled and took a breath.

"Really, can I take the Scarab gun for a test run?" Mendez asked.

"Sure, after you say I am ugly." He instructed.

"I am ugly, happy?" He looked anxious to use the gun. The merchant gave him the gun and told him that pulling the trigger made it fire. He aimed at the snow then at the merchant and shot him fifty times.

"Owe, that tickled." The merchant then died.

The Green team.

Soul Brotha' felt like he was drunk and was ready to kill anyone willing to mess with him. He took a ghost and ran over a something.

"What the beep was that?" He got off the ghost and looked under it. It was a bunny. "You are one ugly, dead bunny." He picked it up and threw it on the ice. He mounted the ghost and felt something jump on. It was the bunny and it began to eat his head. "I take it you're not a Playboy bunny?"

In the both, not the Navy cause that is sung by gay people and I can't afford to pay people that make millions about the YMCA.

There was a nervous knock at the door that SDD answered. It was a girl standing there about the same age as SDD and he blushed and let her in.

"More friends or is this your chick." MB asked.

"This is Fire Demon princess that is my friend." Then the song White Orcit started to play. "Cause I already have a girlfriend." He finished strongly.

No you don't

Yes I do

No you don't

Yes I do

Yes you do

No I don't, oh beep it! SDD finished frustrated.

"That's okay, he no chance in hell with me." Yumiko petted her bunny.

"But we are already in hell." FPD complained. "Oh, is that a bunny? I love little rodents from hell." She picked one up and hugged it.

"How come it loves them and not me?" SDD complained as the rodents snarled at SDD.

"I guess it is because you are the ones that made them come here." Yumiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, where did ATR really go." He shook his hand at FDP.

"How did you know, I locked her in the meat freezer." She looked sad as SDD ran to the meat locker. It was changed to a Hawaiian island with men that worshiped her.

"You had to find me didn't you?" She looked sad as the illusion went away.

"Know what do that again with some hot chicks and I think I will stay here too." SDD looked excited. ATR snapped her fingers and he was on a beautiful island with MCR and Green Day playing on the stage. SDD looked around for the hot chicks and sound six little baby chickens. "I meant women." ATR snapped her fingers again and then the chicks turned into hot babes that needed to be rubbed with sun tan lotion.

Happy?

Beats the hell out of Sidewinder

Amen.

End of chapter3 and boy I am happy.

To everyone, here are some stories you must read, not giving you a choice, Marines Guide to Halo, Some what twisted takes on Soul Claibur2 Strikes back, You must read SWTTOSC2SB no choice, Red VS Blue Team Slayer and the book series of Alice the Raven's KOTOR story.

Masterbeef, Read SWTTOSC2SB, Lady mason is the person who gave me Sir-dik-dik and the inspiration to write.

Jiharle, thanks, I hope it is really that funny.

ATR, yhea we said Screw you to them.

Lightman, HAHAH really, cool?


	4. Sorry this will make your brain blow up,...

Insanity time!

Now with Nine Inch Nails, With Teeth.

Don't ask about the CD title I was confused too.

Yes for all four people that reviewed chapter do it again cause I don't like you. No I'm just kidding; I really love you guys in a friendly way. Not like my KOTOR2 chick loved Kiear, weird huh? Then I casted her into a lava pit after that. We love each other don't we? Disclaimer, I don't own anything. If I did I would be making this as a movie on my Alien Wear computer. Okay I don't have an Alien Wear computer but that hasn't stopped me from making the first two chapters into movies. Look for them in the next couple of months, if not early next year.

Chapter4, We are sorry to inform you that this chapter has been removed. Just kidding.

"So I just got a free gun and now I can kill…" But before Mendez could finish he was shot in the head by the merchant.

"Tickled didn't it?" He reloaded his eighteenth century musket.

"Actually it kind of did." He started to laugh until his head exploded and a pie came out.

"Pie, 314 of cherry. I taste a conspiracy here." The merchant took out a knife and tried to cut the pie but nothing happened. "An unbreakable pie? Weird."

"Actually that's in my story." A man that could make thirteen copies of himself held a pistol to the Merchant's head. "Now give me the pie and no one gets hurt."

"Um, what are you buying, what are you selling, I have a good sale of things on sale?" He cried but all that did was make the assassin take out a chain gun and blow the merchant poop out of him. He took the pie and went to the both.

The Yellow base team meeting.

"All right you guys we need a plan." Monkey girl was in control so she called the shots.

"I say we get a banshee and have Gyra committee suicide so we can take their flag." Leon suggested.

Sounds good to me- Monkey Girl

Sure- Mr. explosives

We shall fling roses at their puny bodies- Tayter

I don't have to kill myself- Master Baiter

It was plan my plan- Leon

I'll reckon that's the best plan in a while- Stranger

No not again! Master Baiter complained but the rest of the team shoved him into the banshee and he took off.

"Use the rubber energy sword to the best you can." Leon joked and he gave the single-finger-salute to his team and crashed it cause you can't put your arm out of the vehicle and steer at the same time killing him and their plan.

"Good job, now all we need is someone with a crazy powerful gun come and wipe us out." Leon predicted the future with a grin.

"That won't happen!" Gyra responded.

"That was pretty fast. And I bet you he will have a pie on his head…" Leon looked into the stars in daytime. "I will tell you your future with the stars." He went on. Everyone looked at the sun, then at each other and then they gave him a dollar to tell them their future in a bright sunny afternoon.

In the booth, I'm sorry but it's fun to torture people.

"I wonder where SDD and ATR went?" MB asked.

"They're probably locked in the meat freezer about to die." Yomiko added in.

"Should we help them?" Asked FDP.

"No." Both Yomiko and MB answered at the same time.

"Why not?" FDP asked.

"Cause he doesn't like sidewinder!" MB protested.

"And he spelled my name wrong the last chapter." Yomiko also protested. "I guess I could send a Hell bunny to find him… and then torture him." She laughed uncontrollably as it hopped into the other room.

"Well I'm going to do the first step in taking over sidewinder." MB loaded his backpack with speakers and other USB port connections.

"What do you plan to do with that?" FDP asked.

"The world has seen many great things, but none like the Kingdom of beef!" He celebrated.

"I think I will take a nap until a major event happens and someone gets killed, I wonder who it is." Yomiko fell fast asleep.

The green team

Everyone but Mendez was at the base getting ready to take on the Yellow team.

"Mother beep, I got attacked by a bunny." Soul Brotha' felt for his head.

"Are you sure it wasn't Furuncles me parrot?" Patches asked talking to the bird that never even existed. Soul Brotha' took out his right hand and started to choke Patches.

"You ain't a pirate and you don't have a beeping bird on your shoulder!" Soul Brotha' then let him go.

"You hurt Furuncles!" Patches charged Soul Brotha' but Soul Brotha shot him down with his SMG.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" Why Bother I'm Blind asked T-bone that was having a nervous break down.

"It's just that stupid people like you make our society so horrible. That and Sex, violent video games, and drugs." T-bone responded.

"You mean the only good things are bad. Oh wait you said I was stupid, your mama!" Why Bother I'm blind kicked him. T-bone then fell over and began to cry like the little girl he is.

"I'm hungry!" Super Size me complained.

"Me too." Soul Brotha' ate some fried chicken and cool aid with everyone.

"Okay what should we do?" They all asked but then they all continued to eat.

Back to the both for the last bit of the chapter.

FDP fixed SDD laptop and began to play Haf-life2 and then threw it down cause she couldn't do Return to Ravenholm cause she sucked. Then she went to a file called "get the beep away from my stuff, unless you are me." "That means he wants me to look at it." Inside was credit card numbers and his password to Before she opened the file to find all of this a man called Obsidian thirteen came in with a chain gun and some pie.

"You are no longer an active member, DIE!" He then unloaded a round into the girl and she fell into the snow.

"They will never know. Oh coffee for my pi!" He was excited as he dipped his 3.14 of cherry pie into the coffee but it didn't fit. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" He screamed for 3.14 seconds.

In the 'magical' room

ATR and SDD were both in the water surfing only SDD was getting thrown of his board.

"You da' be da' wost' sufa' eva'!" ATR spat in a language that SDD did not understand.

"What the beep did you just say?" SDD looked bewildered.

"I said you are the worst surfer that I have ever seen." She simile as she caught another wave. SDD went to the stage, as MCR did "This mirror isn't big enough for the both of us." He started his own mash pit, all by himself. Then the door opened and in came on of the Hell bunnies. It began to chew on SDD's leg. In the dream world it was still a bunny so he imagined a BFG into his hands. If you don't know what BFG stands for, you are dead to me. He loaded the gun and blasted the bunny into little pieces and the thing was dead and they went back to partying.

At the Merchant.

FDP's soul went with Mendez's soul to the merchant. He took the soul on the right to revive himself. It worked but he got the girl's soul and things went a little too odd for me to disguise. Let's just say she was curious about the 'new' gun and how many 'rounds' is in it. His gun then broke and she got duct tap and the 'glue' helped it stay in one place. You know what, I think I should stop here.

Soul Brotha' took an Escalade over to the other teams base and shot it with a rocket launcher.

"What the beep was that?" Leon jumped.

"I think it was a rocket launcher, I want it." Mr. Explosives walked out to find a dead Soul Brotha' and Mendez with a BFG. Mendez still had the pie on his head and three and fourteen hundredth's of a round in his gun.

"I told you guys, the stars don't lie!" Leon was happy as his predictions came true, they were screwed.

End of chapter4.

I am sad to inform that Jade Empire is starting to devour me more and more so expect less stuff for now and I have a wedding in the north to attend my brother's wedding. So I won't have anything in oh say a week or so. I need to write another chapter to Avatar Rising and a new KOTOR story cause the last one sucked. I have tickets to Episode three at May 16th on midnight! Hot damn that's some hot Jedi on Jedi action. It better not suck! If it does I will… I will sing BYOB in my really weird screamer voice.

To Masterbeef, Yes the kingdom of beef just got beefery.

To Alice The Raven, That was a reference to you in chapter five in Second gear if you didn't notice miss I like guns.

To Mark20, It was confusing cause you never read YVG1 did you.

To Obsidian thirteen, thanks for being in here and don't be a bad person and not want free advertising.

If you thought this chapter was weird look for chapter five which has the words, Papa Smurf can I lick your ass?

TO EVERYONE, PLEASE FOR ME READ Some What Twisted Takes on Soul Claibur2 Strikes back PLEASE!


End file.
